Clase de Inglés
by Uchiha Yamii
Summary: ¿Está bien desear una clase fuera de lo normal?
1. Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

 **Clase de Inglés**

 _Capítulo 1_

.

* * *

Disclaimed: Todo el personage que puede aparecer en esta obra es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mia y de mi clase de inglés

* * *

11.30 am, clase de inglés. ¿El tema? El último libro leído en clase: Noughts & Crosses.

11.31 am, sigue la clase de inglés. El ventilador va por su veinteavo giro. ¿El tema? El mismo.

11.35 ama, clase de inglés. El ventilador gira, uno de los tres hombrecillos de papel que los chicos han colgado se ha caído. Nadie se entera. Siento pena por él. ¿El tema? El mismo.

Suspiro.

Miro la hora en la pantalla interactiva de clase.

Suspiro.

No ha pasado ni un minuto. Ojalá algo interesante pasara…

Algo se mueve debajo de los armarios repletos de libros. Un hada del polvo. Cualquiera diría que nadie utiliza esos libros, llenos de polvo.

Suspiro.

Al fondo de la clase aparece, desde un charco, un kappa y se empieza a pasear por la clase. Intenta arrastrar a uno de los alumnos hasta su territorio, pero este le ignora.

Se aburre.

Me aburro.

Me mira.

Le miro.

Se acerca.

Le miro.

Se coloca delante mío.

Le miro.

Me sonríe con sus puntiagudos dientes.

Inclino mi cabeza en señal de saludo.

Inclina su cabeza y se le cae esa especie de taza que tiene en la cabeza.

Desaparece.

Miro el agua que se le ha caído.

Suspiro.

11.40 am, clase de inglés. El ventilador gira. El hombrecillos ha sido rescatado. ¿El tema? El mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

10 minutos.

Muy lento.

El tiempo pasa muy lento.

Un travieso kitsune asoma su cabeza a través de la puerta, mueve sus traviesas orejas y ojea la clase con aire divertido. Parece que la clase se va ha empezar a animar.

Con rápido andar va hasta la mesa del profesor y se sube encima.

Mueva su cola por delante de la nariz del hombre. Este estornuda.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Cinco veces.

Muchas veces.

Se aburre, bosteza.

Se mira las patas.

Mira a los alumnos.

Y salta.

Salta de mesa en mesa. Las hojas vuelan, no precisamente por culpa del ventilador.

Llega a mi mesa.

Me mira.

Le miro.

Me sonrie.

Le sonrio.

Se sienta encima de mis hojas y vuelve a sonreir.

Pequeño travieso.

De repente, desaparece.

Mi sonrisa se borra.

Suspiro.

Por lo menos no se le ha ocurrido quemar los deberes de clase…

12.00 pm, clase de inglés. El ventilador gira. Los alumnos han recuperado sus hojas perdidas. ¿El tema? El de siempre.

Media hora.

En solo media hora todo acabará, o eso espero.

Miro la hora.

Mismo día, misma hora.

Suspiro.

Miro por la ventana.

Cielo gris, negro, lluvia.

Bufo.

No he salido en todo el día, estoy harta de esta clase.

Sigo mirando por la ventana.

Sorpresa.

Relámpagos de color azul inunda el cielo entre la lluvia hasta llegar al suelo formando truenos. Kitsubine. Ahora ya sé dónde se fue el pequeño kitsune.

Gritos de sorpresa de la gente.

Supiro.

Sonrío para mí. Y río.

12.10 am, clase de inglés. El ventilador se ha parado. Truenos de fondo. Luces azules. ¿El tema? El mismo.

La gente ya se ha cansado de la clase. Se empiezan a pasear. El profesor no dice nada.

¿Qué hago?

Me aburro.

Pienso en levantarme. Me da palo.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana.

 _Globos…_

 _Grandes y coloridos globos._

 _Rojos, azules, amarillos, naranjas, rosas…_

 _Muchos colores._

 _Ahora tengo más ganas de salir de clase._

 _El bakku ha llegado al colegio._

 _Una extraña y somnífera atmósfera inunda la habitación. La gente se tranquiliza. Yo sonrio. La gente se calla. Yo me alegro._

 _Ahora deseo largarme._

 _Quiero ir hasta él y vender mis sueños, seguro que consigo algo bueno de ello._

 _12.30 am, clase de inglés. Los globos se han movido. La clase vuelve a agitarse. ¿El tema? El mismo._

 _Feliz._

 _Cuenta regresiva._

 _Cinco minutos, eternos cinco minutos._

 _Sueño._

 _Ojalá esto fuera verdad._


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

.

 **Clase de Inglés**

Capítulo 2  


.

* * *

.

Disclaimed: Los personages que aparacen, auque no se vean, no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si que me pertener -a mí, y a la clase de inglés-.

.

* * *

11.30 am, clase de inglés. ¿El tema? El último libro leído en clase: Noughts & Crosses.

11.31 am, sigue la clase de inglés. El ventilador va por su veinteavo giro. ¿El tema? El mismo.

11.35 ama, clase de inglés. El ventilador gira, uno de los tres hombrecillos de papel que los chicos han colgado se ha caído. Nadie se entera. Siento pena por él. ¿El tema? El mismo.

Suspiro.

Miro la hora en la pantalla interactiva de clase.

Suspiro.

No ha pasado ni un minuto. Ojalá algo interesante pasara…

Algo se mueve debajo de los armarios repletos de libros. Un hada del polvo, _ojalá_. Cualquiera diría que nadie utiliza esos libros, llenos de polvo.

Suspiro.

Al fondo de la clase aparece un charco. Goteras. Desde su lugar de nacimiento, un rastro de agua intenta llegar hasta el otro lado de clase. El insistente goteo de agua es ignorado.

Suspiro.

Se aburre.

Me aburro.

Me mira.

Le miro.

Se acerca.

Le miro.

Se coloca delante mío.

Le miro.

Se para ligeramente.

Sigue su camino.

Inclino mi cabeza en señal de saludo.

Sigue su camino.

Desaparece.

Miro el agua que se le ha caído.

Suspiro.

11.40 am, clase de inglés. El ventilador gira. El hombrecillo ha sido rescatado. ¿El tema? El mismo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

10 minutos.

Muy lento.

El tiempo pasa muy lento.

Un travieso kitsune asoma su cabeza a través de la puerta, mueve sus traviesas orejas y ojea la clase con aire divertido. Parece que la clase se va a empezar a animar. Ojalá. Es una abeja. El sueño es mi único invitado.

Llega hasta el profesor. Este estornuda.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Cinco veces.

Muchas veces.

La semana pasada estuvo enfermo. Aún no se cura.

Se aburre, bosteza.

Se mira las uñas.

Mira a los alumnos.

Una ligera brisa se cuela por la puerta. Va a llover. Las hojas de papel vuelan, no precisamente por culpa del ventilador. Va a llover.

La abeja se acerca.

Llega a mi mesa.

Me zumba.

Le miro.

Me zumba.

Le sonrio, _con miedo_.

Se sienta encima de mis hojas y me zumba.

Pequeño travieso.

De repente, desaparece.

Mi sonrisa se borra.

Suspiro, _menos mal que se ha ido_.

Por lo menos no se le ha ocurrido molestar a los que hacen los deberes de clase…

12.00 pm, clase de inglés. El ventilador gira. Los alumnos han recuperado sus hojas perdidas. ¿El tema? El de siempre.

Media hora.

En solo media hora todo acabará, o eso espero.

Miro la hora.

Mismo día, misma hora.

Suspiro.

Miro por la ventana.

Cielo gris, negro, lluvia.

Bufo.

No he salido en todo el día, estoy harta de esta clase.

Sigo mirando por la ventana.

Sorpresa.

Relámpagos blancos inunda el cielo entre la lluvia hasta llegar al suelo formando truenos. Sonidos retumbando. Ahora ya sé por qué se fue la abeja.

Gritos de sorpresa de la gente.

Suspiro.

Sonrío para mí. Y río.

12.10 am, clase de inglés. El ventilador se ha parado. Truenos de fondo. Luces blancas. ¿El tema? El mismo.

La gente ya se ha cansado de la clase. Se empiezan a pasear. El profesor no dice nada.

¿Qué hago?

Me aburro.

Pienso en levantarme. Me da palo.

Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana.

 _Globos…_

 _Grandes y coloridos globos._

 _Rojos, azules, amarillos, naranjas, rosas…_

 _Muchos colores._

 _Ahora tengo más ganas de salir de clase._

 _El bakku ha llegado al colegio._

 _Una extraña y somnífera atmósfera inunda la habitación. La gente se tranquiliza. Yo sonrio. La gente se calla. Yo me alegro._

 _Ahora deseo largarme._

 _Quiero ir hasta él y vender mis sueños, seguro que consigo algo bueno de ello._

 _12.30 am, clase de inglés. Los globos se han movido. La clase vuelve a agitarse. ¿El tema? El mismo._

 _Feliz._

 _Cuenta regresiva._

 _Cinco minutos, eternos cinco minutos._

 _Sueño._

 _Ojalá esto fuera verdad._


End file.
